


Remember Me

by softhentic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Fluff and Angst, Life - Freeform, Love, M/M, Memories, Remember, Sad, Song - Freeform, cry, meet, true - Freeform, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhentic/pseuds/softhentic
Summary: Even if you left me, I wouldn't left you, I love you, my lifeThe last words after you've parted the one you love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 9





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/gifts).



> So I was reading "In Another Life" by Littleluxray 2 months ago and there is a song that came out to my mind and I want to write it down here.
> 
> So uhm, yeah. Lets get started, don't forget the warnings (Be aware of wrong english grammars and other errors.)  
> So silently hear the song, lets just say that the song was a lullaby that will make you cry.

**_Remember me_**

"I found you"

**_Though I have to say goodbye_**

Trembling, sweet laugh escaped Akaashi. He smiled while tears continually dripping down his eyes. 

_****_Remember me_** __**_

****

__

__"You found me"_ _

__**_Don't let it make you cry_** _ ___

__

__

___Akaashi stared at the ceiling. He found himself crying intensely as the memories with him and Bokuto rushed down in his mind and their talk on Akaashi's dream._ _ _

___**_For ever if I'm far away_** _ ___ _

____Was it the second time? The ninth time? or even a millionth time? Why was the world so hostile to love? Why did life let Bokuto took away from Akaashi? What is the reason why Bokuto inherited that rare disease? Was it unrequited?_ _ _ _

____**_I hold you in my heart_** _ ___ _ _

_____Akaashi clutched his heart as more tears dripped down in his eyes. It was painful. Bokuto had shown him what was the true meaning of happiness. It was there, Akaashi gripped it but he sometimes resented the fact that Bokuto and him met._ _ _ _ _

_____**_I sing a secret song to you_** _ ___ _ _ _

______He wondered what Bokuto had felt after they've parted from each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______**_Each night we are apart_** _ ___ _ _ _ _

_______Akaashi couldn't accept the fact that he will not see Bokuto ever again. It only made his heart shatter even more._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______**_Remember me_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _

________Bokuto had stared down on a tree. It's leaves dropping down from its stems. The sun was glowing, the field was vast. The ocean is visible. Bokuto looked straight to his hands, pain enveloped him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_Though I have to travel far_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"When will I see you again Apathy-kun?".He asked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________**_Each time you hear a sad guitar_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was alone in that field although he has a house which he stayed upon. He felt loneliness after parting with Akaashi. Bokuto missed him so much, if he could just be reincarnated and live with him once more, but the truth slaps him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________**_Know that I'm with you_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Bokuto suddenly cried, He hated the fact that he inherited that ilness, he hated the fact that Akaashi suffered because he died, he hated the fact that Akaashi met him, he hated the fact that Akaashi saw him agonizing. He wished to turn back into time but he knew its' impossible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________**_The only way that I can be_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akaashi stared at the sunset, he was seating on the sand on the beach, that day was nothing but a continuous nightmare. He wanted to wake up from this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**_Until you're in my arms again_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Akaashi's tears escaped him. He sighed. "Always remember me because I will always remember you, my love"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________**_Remember me_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________**_That our song does not stop beating, Only with your love I can exist_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Even if you forget me, I will not."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________**_That our song does not stop beating_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Even if you give up, I will not"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**_Only with your love I can exist_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"I did not regret meeting you and I did not regret being with you in this life"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________**_If I live in your mind_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Wherever you are right now, always remember that I am here. I love you"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**_I give you my dreams_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Akaashi hugged himself tightly as he feel the coldness of the wind, imitating as if Bokuto touched him in a form of wind. His tears flying away form his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________**_Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Now, I let you go"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**_Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away_** _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________He rised up and look at the sky. He is finally happy, Akaashi wished that Bokuto could find another person that would truly love him. Because that's life. He wiped of his tears and walked away, forgeting Bokuto.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____ _ _

___ _

__

**_For I will soon be gone_**

He cried for the last moment. 

**_Remember me_**

"Goodbye, my love".

"Your memories will forever be stored in my heart".

"Because you have found me"

"And I also found you"

"Remember me always".

"Because I will remember you"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I know the song is familiar and you've heard it, think of the person singing in a lullaby tone and make you cry. hehe. Cheers to littleluxray.
> 
> (Im so sorry, the bolds and italics are not emphasize, and sorry i dont know how to use them so yeah)


End file.
